Black Rukh
by dinohannah
Summary: It started off as a simple I-will-get-Sinbad-to-join-me-plan created by Judar but that went downhill when they ended up in bed together. They decided to let it slide but how could they when Sinbad suddenly got sick shortly after the encounter? Not to mention, the black rukh in the king are going haywire. judarxsinbad


_I fell onto the bed with a smaller but equally strong body on top of mine. He was passionately kissing me. My enemy was kissing me._

_I still can't believe how we got to this moment. It was after he battled Aladdin and was injured by the blue-haired magi's partner, Ugo. I thought Judar was healing and wouldn't appear for a long while. I was wrong._

_He was apparently waiting for me in my room and when I was about to lay down. He appeared out of nowhere, kissed me, and pushed me over onto the bed and has been kissing me since then._

_I felt warm, soft, moist, and wet sensations enclose around one of my nipples and I shrieked. Whipping my head up, I stared, mortified, at Judar who merely leered at me. I never realised our clothes were already gone._

"_My, my Sinbad, never knew you had it in you to be girly." He mocked._

"_B-bastard… I have never been touched this way before so wh- AAHH?!" My eyes rolled up into my head as I threw it backwards and cried in pleasure. Judar leered at me from his position at my other nipple._

_He continued to lap at my skin and nipples, slowly making his way down my body, and I could only moan, shriek - much to my horror -, and squeal in pleasure._

_The magi lifted my legs up despite my protests and pinned them to the sides of my head. He bent down and inhaled my scent around my entrance. I screamed and nearly sobbed in pleasure when he started licking my entrance. His tongue pushed its way through my hole and I threw my head back in a silent scream, his head squished between my thighs and my hands gripping his hair in a vice grip._

"_So… I'm you're first?" He asked between lewd slurping sounds, not even complaining about the pressure on the sides of his face._

"_Y-yes… ah! Let go… mmm… of me bastard!" I cried out as he continued to lap at my entrance._

"_Nah!" He replied as he quickly removed and jammed to fingers into me. I tensed up, threw my head back, and let out a loud, keening, sobbing wail. I don't know what got into me to make me so… jubilant to have this but… I did know that I wanted it. I wanted it badly._

"_You're very vocal today, what has gotten into you?" Judar asked. He was watching my flushed and blushing face with a confused look as he added a third finger. I moaned and thrashed, tiredly, about._

"_I… d-don't know… I don't know… I don't know…" I chanted softly, my head was thrown back and sweat rolled down my face._

"_Shh… I was only curious…" He murmured. I whimpered and mewled when he removed his fingers and he place open mouthed kisses on my neck. "Shh…"_

_With one harsh jerk of his hips, he was deep within me. I silently screamed and latched onto Judar as tightly as I could. I felt water sliding down my face and I didn't know if it was sweat or tears._

_The magi stilled and waited for me to adjust as he kept murmuring into my ear. What is wrong with him? He is usually trying to kill me so why is he being kind? I had no time to ponder over my questions before he started to move at a brutal and fast pace._

_I screamed everytime he struck my sweet spot and moaned whenever he moved out. He moaned in response as he moved his arms around my waist and held me tightly. With his arms locked tightly around me, he leaned back until he was sitting on his knees with me pressed up against his front. This caused him to pierce me even deeper and I threw my head back in a silent scream._

"_Mmmm… ah… ha… Ju… Ju… Judar… I… nah… hah…" I panted out with my head on his shoulder._

"_What was that Sinbad?" He leered. "To overcome with pleasure to form a complete sentence?"_

_I couldn't hear a thing he said but I knew it was a snarky comment. I was to far gone to say anything in response or realize I was cumming. Cumming hard._

_He moaned in my ear and then he roared, pumping as much cum into me as he could. Load after load, until we both collapsed back onto my bed with him on top of me._

"_That was really good, idiot king. Thank you for that!" Judar laughed with a sinister grin on his face as he quickly dressed and jumped out the window, into the night._

_I felt my conscious fade but I realized one thing before I blacked out: none of us would repeat this encounter ever again and as long as we live._


End file.
